1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable protective bibs, and more particularly, to one piece disposable protective bib-trays having lap area protectors as an integral part thereof which are adapted to catch and retain falling or spilled hot or cold food and drinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,199, teaches a disposable bib tray produced from a single flat piece of stiff sheet material such as paper, and assembled by cutting and folding. However, this bib tray design requires material of a certain stiffness, and films made from commonly used materials such as polyethylene and polyvinylchloride are unsuitable. As a result, this bib tray lacks the ability to be manufactured using polyethylene or other liquid impermeable material, and also to be easily packaged in roll form. In addition, assembly of this design of bib tray is complicated, requiring cutting and folding, making it inconvenient to use while travelling. This design lacks the versatility and convenience of the bib of the present invention.
The prior art also discloses disposable protective bibs having a pocket member for catching falling and spilled food. Typical bibs of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,321, and 3,945,048. The use of pockets, however, does not adequately protect the lap area from spilled food and drink, particularly when eating or drinking while travelling. The pockets do not protect the lap area while eating or drinking in a variety of positions from sitting to semi-prone.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, single piece, disposable bib-tray with a lap area protector. It is another object of this invention to provide a bib and lap area protector made out of a liquid impermeable material which can be conveniently packaged on a roll. It is still a further object of this invention to provide an easily assembled, flexible bib and lap area protector which retains spilled foods and liquids from and which is made from a single piece of material by tearing perforations to form the body of the bib portion, the head and neck opening, and the cavity of the lap area portion.
It is evident that a disposable bib-tray which is liquid impermeable, easy to assemble, convenient to package and store, and which also protects the lap area would be advantageous to anyone who eats or drinks while travelling by car or plane, while in a hospital bed or health care center, and which may be used during dental work. The present invention solves these and other problems associated with disposable bibs.